Ojamajo Ashley
by Pahey
Summary: There are rumors of an evil witch lurking around shortly before Hana becomes Queen. For safety, Ashley and Hana get taps, and get enrolled in school. But when two girls find out about their secret, what will they do? Read the story and find out what happens!
1. The Ojamajos

Ojamajo Ashley

Always Reach for the Stars!

Episode 1: The Ojamajos

Avant Title: A dark brown haired girl and a blonde haired girl spin into the scene. "Pretty Witchy Ashley-chi!" Ashley said, posing. "Pretty Witchy Hana-Chan-chi!" Hana said, posing. A brown haired girl and a black haired girl spin into the scene. "Pretty Witchy Emily-chi!" Emily said, posing. "Pretty witchy May-Chan-chi! May said, posing.

"We're the Ojamajos!" The four said.

Theme song: Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors

_Take off at the speed of sound_

_Bright lights, colors all around_

_(Footage: Ashley and the girls fly into the screen leaving a trail of stars)_

_I'm running wild, living fast, and free_

_(Footage: The stars form together to make the Ojamajo Ashley logo)_

_Got no regrets inside of me_

_Not looking back_

_Not giving up_

_Not letting go_

_I'll keep on running!_

_(Footage: The girls do magical stage and on 'I'll keep on running!' A rainbow shoots out and forms a heart)_

_I'm gonna reach for the stars_

_Although they look pretty far_

_(Footage: The heart spills out in a shower of stars and Ashley and co. try to catch some of them)_

_I'm gonna find my own way_

_And take a chance on today_

_The sky with stars so bright_

_The colors feel so right_

_I never felt like this_

_I'll keep on running!_

_(Footage: The stars twinkle)_

_The sky with stars so bright_

_The colors feel so right_

_Just take my hand_

_(Footage: The girls jump into the screen and pose)_

_We're gonna reach for the stars_

_Tonight..._

_Tonight..._

(Footage: Silhouettes of the girls appear as them in their regular outfits)

The story starts in the Witch World at the queen's palace. The queen, Hana, and Ashley were standing there.

"Hana-Chan, I decided I would retire early." Jou-sama said. "So Hana-Chan gets to become queen?" Hana asked. "Yes. I'm retiring because I think you would make a good queen." Jou-sama said, ruffling Hana's hair. "And, there is a rumor that there is an evil witch lurking around. I want to not believe this, but it's seems as if that rumor is true. I heard they were looking for someone but I don't know who, so I called Doremi and Pop, and they said they would take care of you two for now. They are on their way here to get you two now. "Jou-sama said.

As if on cue, Doremi and Pop walked into the room.

"Doremi-mama!"

"Poppu-mama!"

Ashley and Hana ran to their moms and hugged them. "Hello Hana-Chan and Ashley-Chan!" Pop and Doremi said, hugging Ashley and Hana. "For some more protection, you two get taps." Jou-sama said. "And so you don't miss out on education, I'm sending you two to human school; try not to reveal yourselves as witches."

"We won't." Hana and Ashley said.

That night Pop and Doremi were talking to Hana and Ashley.

"Hana-Chan, you are going to be in 7th grade, so you need a uniform. Here's one." Doremi said giving Hana some clothes. "Do I need a uniform?" Ashley asked. "No, you'll get yours in a year or two." Doremi answered. "Ashley you are going to 5th grade. Doremi already enrolled you two in school, so you will start tomorrow." Pop said. "Go to bed, you need to have sleep." Doremi said. "Okay!" Hana and Ashley ran to the hallway, only to come back. "Where are our rooms again?" They asked.

The next day Hana and Ashley were walking to school when Hana stopped.

"Hana-Chan thinks this is where Hana's school is."

"Noo, Onee-chan don't leave me alone!"

"But Hana-Chan has to go to school so Hana won't be late!"

"But, Onee-chan!"

"Hana-Chan will be late!"

"But," Ashley was cut off by the bells from both schools ringing. "Bye Onee-chan I gotta go!"

"Bye Imoto-chan! Hana-Chan has to go too!

The girls ran to their schools before the late bell rang.

In Ashley's school the teacher had just finished calling roll.

"We have a new student; she should be coming in any minute now." The teacher said, looking at her watch. As if on cue, Ashley ran in, skidding to a stop to avoid running into a bookshelf. "And here she is. Introduce yourself." The teacher said. "Uhhh… I… am Ashley Makihatayama…" Ashley said. "Class, make Ashley feel welcome here." The teacher said. "Yes ma'am!" The class said. "Ashley, you can sit between May and Emily." The teacher said. Ashley walks to her seat and sits down.

Later that day after school, May and Emily ran up to Ashley. "Hi Ashley-Chan!" May said. Ashley turned and saw them and got startled and screeched,"AHHH!" causing her to fall out of the swing she was sitting in. "Are you okay? Don't mind May-Chan and her big mouth." Emily said. "Hee Hee, sorry." May apologized. "It's okay…" Ashley said standing up. "I saw that you were alone." May said.

"Yeah…"

"Emily and I were wondering…wanna be friends?

"Sure…"

Soon the three were becoming good friends.

"Imoto-chan!" a voice said, running to Ashley.

"Onee-chan?" Ashley said.

Hana ran up to them. "Who are your friends?" Hana asked.

"I'm May!"

"And I'm Emily!"

"I'm Hana-Chan, Ashley's Onee-chan!" Hana said, a little too proudly.

"Nice to meet you!" May and Emily said.

"Hana-Chan thinks it's time to go home now." Hana said.

"See you tomorrow!" May said while Emily just waved.

"Bye!" Hana and Ashley said.

At home Ashley and Hana were talking.

"I want May-Chan and Emily-Chan to be witches with me." Ashley said.

"Yeah, they look like fun friends." Hana said.

A few days later was Saturday and the four girls had decided to meet each other at the park.

"Hey everyone!" Hana called out to May and Emily. "Hana-Chan, It's only two people." Ashley said. "Hi…" Emily and May said. "What's wrong?" Hana asked. "Well, it's like you two are hiding something from us." May said. "W-Well…" Hana stuttered. " Uhhh…ummm…" Ashley stuttered like Hana. "Hey what's that in your backpack Hana-Chan?" Emily asked. She took it out of Hana's bag before Ashley could cover the tap. '_Oh no oh no oh no!' _Ashley thought.

Eye catch 1!

Three of the fairies are playing in a band when AshAsh comes in and makes music off tune. The other fairies sweatdrop and the Ojamajo Ashley logo appears.

OJD belongs to toei animation!

Eye catch 2!

The girls are doing magic and an amusement park appears. They get on tons of rides and have fun, then the Ojamajo Ashley logo appears.

"Hana-Chan, we have to tell them…" Ashley whispered to Hana. "Uh...mm… okay…" Hana whispers back.

Ashley takes the tap out of May's hand and gives it to Hana. "Uh… This is hard to say…but… I'm a …half…witch…and Hana…is…a…witch...Don't tell…anyone…" Ashley said taking out her tap.

"Wait Imoto-chan we need to go far away!"

"Oh yeah…"

Ashley pulls May and Emily to a vacant area. To be safe, Ashley looks around.

"Okay… Hana let's transform."

**Time for an awesome group henshin! Hana and Ashley press the taps at the same time and the dress appears. We zoom in on Ashley and she puts the dress on. We then see Hana's gloves appearing then we go back to Ashley and her boots appear. Then back to Hana and she puts her hat on we go back to Ashley and she's posing. "Pretty Witchy Ashley-chi!" Now Hana is posing. "Pretty Witchy Hana-Chan-chi!"**

"Cool!" Emily and May said at the same time.

"I guess since you two found out, we have to tell Onee-chan and Doremi-mama." Hana said.

Hana and Ashley get out their brooms and May and Emily get on.

"Wow, we're so high!" Emily exclaimed. "Do you like it May-Chan?"

"Uh…Yeah…"

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"Yeah…"

When they got to Ashley and Hana's house they stopped in front of the backdoor. "Mama!" Ashley yelled. "Yes, Ashley-Chan-you got found out…" Pop said opening the door. "Yeah…" Hana said.

Later May and Emily got their taps.

"Wow, these outfits are super awesome!" Emily exclaimed.

"Yeah!" May agreed.

"Uh… The former queen said that if we get found out, the girl(s) will have their Level 10 exam in a week." Hana said.

"But we don't know how to use magic!" May said.

"It's easy. Just get out your poron and you will already know your spell, then"

"Okay…"May said, getting out her poron. "Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto! Turn that lamp into a stuffed bear!" The lamp turned into a real bear.

"AHHHHH!" The girls screeched.

The bear soon turned into a stuffed bear.

"That's better." May sweatdropped.

Later May and Emily's parents had let them sleepover.

"I can't wait until next week!" Emily said.

"Hey Ashley-chan and Hana-chan, what do you get if you pass?"

"You get fairies." Ashley said as two fairies came out of two orbs.

"ToTo!"

"AshAsh!"

"Wow!" "Cool!" Emily and May said.

Doremi walked into the room. "Time to go to bed. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

"Next time on Ojamajo Ashley, we try to help May overcome her fear of heights!" Hana said.

"Don't announce to the whole world, Hana-chan." May said, blushing a little.

"Don't miss the next episode of Ojamajo Ashley! May-chan's fear of heights! Always reach for the stars!" Ashley said.

Ending: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor

(Footage: Ashley is sitting on her bed, with pictures scattered on the floor)  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

(Footage: Hana is walking along a sidewalk looking sad)  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

(Footage: Ashley gets up and runs outside)  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

(Footage: Hana is walking when she finds Ashley and stops while tears are running down her face)  
I just need you now

(Footage: Ashley notices Hana and stops and runs to her and hugs Hana while tears are running down their faces)


	2. May-Chan's fear of heights!

Ojamajo Ashley

**(New saying thing!)** Music is Forever!

Episode 2: May-Chan's fear of heights!

Avant title: We see a 7 year old May, crying on a plane. "Wahh! Mama I'm going to die! WAHH!" The 7 year old cries. "No, we're not honey. We're going to be fine." Her mom said. "Okay…" May sobs.

**(Totally forgot to say this, but to understand this story more, you might wanna read Ojamajo Doremi Rainbow Lionthey version. And this might be the SHORTEST episode ever #1.)**

Theme song: Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors

_Take off at the speed of sound_

_Bright lights, colors all around_

_(Footage: Ashley and the girls fly into the screen leaving a trail of stars)_

_I'm running wild, living fast, and free_

_(Footage: The stars form together to make the Ojamajo Ashley logo)_

_Got no regrets inside of me_

_Not looking back_

_Not giving up_

_Not letting go_

_I'll keep on running!_

_(Footage: The girls do magical stage and on 'I'll keep on running!' A rainbow shoots out and forms a heart)_

_I'm gonna reach for the stars_

_Although they look pretty far_

_(Footage: The heart spills out in a shower of stars and Ashley and co. try to catch some of them)_

_I'm gonna find my own way_

_And take a chance on today_

_The sky with stars so bright_

_The colors feel so right_

_I never felt like this_

_I'll keep on running!_

_(Footage: The stars twinkle)_

_The sky with stars so bright_

_The colors feel so right_

_Just take my hand_

_(Footage: The girls jump into the screen and pose)_

_We're gonna reach for the stars_

_Tonight..._

_Tonight..._

(Footage: Silhouettes of the girls appear as them in their regular outfits)

"To be a witch, you need to learn how to fly on a broom." Ashley said. "On a…Broom?" May asked, a bit frightened. "Yeah." Hana said. _'Oh no. I can't tell them about my biggest fear…I might as well suck it up.' _May thought.

"So, let's practice!" Ashley said getting out her broom. "You get on any way you want to, and then you take off!" Ashley said, forgetting she was inside her house, and crash landed into the wall. "Oww…" Ashley moans. The others giggle as they walk out of the house.

"I think I'm done practicing now." May said, a little tired. "If I do one more practice, my hands will fall off." May joked.

"Yeah, Hana-Chan thinks it's time for lunch." Hana said.

"Let's go inside now."

Later they were outside drinking lemonade.

"I'll be back." Ashley said, going inside for another refill.

Hana grabbed 4 planks from a pile of extra materials for the house and placed them on the bottom of the doorway and looked inside for a bit.

"Hana-Chan, what are you doing?" Emily asked.

"You'll see!" Hana said, winking.

Ashley walked to the door and stepped on a plank. The plank flew up and pushed Ashley's cup onto her face, spilling it on her face. "Hana-Chan!" Ashley said walking toward Hana and stepped on another plank, causing that plank to slap her in the face. "HANA-CHAN!" Ashley said walking to Hana again, only to step on another plank. This plank went flying while Ashley ran towards Hana, then plank landed on Ashley. "**HANA-CHAN!**" Ashley yelled, chasing Hana around the yard, while Emily and May giggled.

"Now, let's practice." Ashley said.

"Um, I'll pass on this one." May said.

"We had a long break…You should be ready."

"Yeah, but I…uh…don't feel so well." May said, running away.

"Wait, May-Chan!" Ashley said, running after May.

"Imoto-chan, your outfit!" Hana called.

"Oh, right."

"May, wait up! What's wrong?" Ashley said running up to May.

"I, I'm afraid of heights!" May yelled, and then ran away.

"May…"

"She said she was afraid of heights." Ashley said.

"Oh…Hey, let's help her overcome her fear." Emily said.

"But how?"

"Magic! We can change her feelings."

"No!" Hana and Ashley said at the same time.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"That's forbidden magic. If you use it, there will be bad consequences." Ashley said.

"We can use magic to help her see how it feels to flying!" Hana said.

The girls were on their brooms looking for May.

"Come out; come out, where ever you are!" Hana yelled.

"That won't work Onee-Chan." Ashley said.

"Killjoy." Hana muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." Ashley said.

"Heh heh….There she is!" Emily exclaimed, pointing toward a girl with brown hair sitting on a swing.

Eye catch 1!

Three of the fairies are playing in a band when AshAsh comes in and makes music off tune. The other fairies sweat drop and the Ojamajo Ashley logo appears.

OJD belongs to toei animation!

Eye catch 2!

The girls are doing magic and an amusement park appears. They get on tons of rides and have fun, and then the Ojamajo Ashley logo appears.

"May!" Emily said to May.

"What do you want?" May muttered.

"This." Ashley said. May then started to float.

"W-w-what's happening?!"

"Flying isn't so bad."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"You'll see."

May started to float higher into the sky.

"Wow, the clouds are so pretty." May said, amazed.

"See? It isn't so bad to fly." A voice said.

"AHH! Where did you come from Hana-Chan?!" May asked, scared.

"Hana-Chan has been here for a while." Hana said.

"O-okay….Well it is pretty up here, I don't know why I'm so scared of heights!"

"Yay!"

"What?"

"You've overcome your fear of heights!" Two voices said.

"AHH! Oh it's just you two. You three are droppin' bombs everywhere!"**(Yeah, I got that from a **_**Lab Rats**_** episode :D)** May sweat dropped, while the others just giggled.

"Next time on Ojamajo Ashley, Me, May and Ashley get a new student!" Emily said.

"But what they don't know is that she's the new villain." A mysterious voice said.

"What w-was that?" May asked, a little scared.

"Find out in the next episode of Ojamajo Ashley! The Villains appear! Let the Magic of Music rock your world! **(The new saying things are so corny, I know .)**

Ending: Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor

(Footage: Ashley is sitting on her bed, with pictures scattered on the floor)  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

(Footage: Hana is walking along a sidewalk looking sad)  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now

(Footage: Ashley gets up and runs outside)  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

(Footage: Hana is walking when she finds Ashley and stops while tears are running down her face)  
I just need you now

(Footage: Ashley notices Hana and stops and runs to her and hugs Hana while tears are running down their faces)


	3. The Villian Appears

Ojamajo Ashley

Episode 3:The Villian appears

Avant Title: Two shadows appear on screen. "Today, We meet our enemy." They said.

**(This might be a short episode.)**

NEW!Theme song: Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Theme

Here they come right now! The Ojamajos! Wow!  
They're deep down in the depths of our hearts.  
When we're here as one, as we always should,  
We will hang out and play happily.

No matter how hard I try I will never forget our previous test.  
Just thinking about it makes me feel pressured and down like a "flat" note,  
But when a storm of trouble is brewing beyond, I can avoid it by flying off.  
I can run faster than my mom, so I will save the day!

The ojamajos now will work on their spells.  
Pilaka Pililala and there!  
If we say these words as loud as we can.  
Our "Flat" note feelings suddenly transform to "Sharp!"

Here they come right now! The Ojamajos! Wow!  
They're deep down in the depths of our hearts.  
When we're here as one, as we always should,  
We will hang out and play happily.

(Basically the same footage of the show but picture Doremi as Ashley Hazuki as May as Onpu as Emily and Aiko as Hana)

"Kids, We have a new student today! Introduce yourself." The teacher for Ashley May and Emily's class said. A girl with short red hair and green eyes walked in. "I'm Mary Omonaki." Was all she said. "She…looks…creepy…" Emily whispered. Ashley and May just nodded.

After school The girls were talking.

"Hey Onee-chan there's this new girl at school named Mary. She seems…. Creepy…." Ashley said. "Well, Hana-chan guesses you should talk to her. Oh and Hana-chan felt a magic aura….." Hana said. "You feel a magic aura every day from me, Emily, and May." Ashley said.

"No, this one felt different."

"Maybe it was Mary…."

"That's what Hana-chan thinks…"

"Hana, you're 13 and you're still referring to yourself in third-person."

"Hana-chan can refer to herself in any way Hana-chan wants to." Hana said while Ashley giggled.

Suddenly a magical bubble trapped the two girls.

" Hana-chan, What's going on?" Ashley asked Hana. "I don't know!" Hana replied. "Hey, you didn't refer to yourself in 3rd person!" Ashley said.

" Hey, it's Ashley and her cousin." Mary said. "Who are you?!" Hana asked.

" I'm Mary Omonaki, and you know it's bad to talk about witches behind their back." Mary said.

"Well excuse me." Hana and Ashley muttered in unision.

"Good job on getting them Mary." A voice said. "Who are you?" Ashley and Hana said in unision again. "She's Majo Tinal,**(TEE-NAHL)** my adoptive mother." Mary replied.

" Oh-kay, what do you want with Hana and I?" Ashley asked. "Well, You're a half witch, so you'll make me famous, and Blondie here is the queen, and I can make her let me be queen." Majo Tinal answered. "Nobody calls Hana-chan Blondie!" Hana said, using her magic to try to pop the bubble. "Not going to work, Blondie."

"Stop calling Hana blondie." Hana said, feeling her pigtails.

"Let's take them to our lair."

"It's our, um, house." Mary said.

"Don't ruin my fun."

*~*Where May and Emily are*~*

"We're finally done." May sweatdropped. "Why do we have to clean the classroom, Satodi-kun started it."Emily sweatdropped along with May. "You're the one who threw the eraser at me!" Satodi said. "It was an accident!" May yelled. Soon Satodi and May we're arguing. "How did I get in this..." Emily asked herself. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" May and Satodi yelled at Emily.

"That's exactly what I wanted to do..."Emily said, turning to look outside the window,"May-chi, I think you might want to see this."

"Not now Emily-chan." May said.

"Right now, we have to go, see ya!" Emily grabbed May and dragged her out of the room. "THIS ISN'T OVER SATODI-KUUN!" May yelled to Satodi. "IT SURE ISN'T!" Satodi yelled back.

"May, we need to transform, like NOW. Look outside the window." Emily said, pointing to the window. "Hey that's Ashley and Hana-san...and MARY! I guess Mary's the bad guy." May said. "Bad girl, May-chan." Emily said. "Whatever." May said, rolling her eyes. "Rude." Emily muttered. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" May yelled. "I CALLED YOU RUDE, THAT'S WHAT I CALLED YOU!" Emily yelled back.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT MAY-CHAN!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"TIMES AWASTING EMILY-SAN!"

"LET'S GO SAVE HANA AND ASHLEY-CHI!"

"LET'S STOP YELLING FIRST!"

"GOOD IDEA!"

*~*Later, with Hana and Ashley*~*

"Hana, Ashley! We came to save you! Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto! Pop the bubble!" May said, casting her spell. The bubble popped and Hana and Ashley fell out. "Oww..." Hana moaned. "Think about the landing next time.." Ashley said. "Sorry!" May said.

"See ya on the flipside, Majo Tinal!" Ashley yelled, running off.

"I'll get you next time..." Majo Tinal said.

Credits

Hana, the Ojamajo Doremi Sharp theme, and Ojamajo Doremi belong to Toei Animation

Ojamajo Ashley belongs to me

*ENd OF EPISODE 3*


End file.
